


Daniel in distress

by Andydeea31



Series: The adventures of a Devil face and other tales [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andydeea31/pseuds/Andydeea31
Summary: Dan finds out about Lucifer
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The adventures of a Devil face and other tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617076
Kudos: 77





	Daniel in distress

Some weeks after Lucifer returns from Hell, Dan sees his face, not on purpose obviously, but he saw it nonetheless. Lucifer, as always, was terrifying the poor criminal they had just caught, and poor Dan was on the other side of the one sided window. He left that room as soon as he saw the terrifying Devil face. He ran directly home, as he had already finished his work day and was just waiting for Chloe so he could speak with her. 

Lucifer, as oblivious as he always is, noticed that Dan was avoiding him, and instead of trying to find out why, he just assumed that it was because he was just being difficult, so the Devil did what he does the best: bothering dear Daniel.

At first it was small things, stuff anyone could' ve done, and Dan didn't think it could've been Lucifer because they hadn't even locked eyes in the previous days, but two weeks after the whole thing started, Lucifer grew tired of Daniel not noticing him, so our Devil actually wanted the detective to notice him.

He was carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and he was heading towards Dan, when Daniel saw him walking towards him, he turned around and tried to get away, but Lucifer was faster and "spilled" his coffee on the poor man.

He, of course, did it on purpose, the Devil had planned to say something witty like "Sorry, I just felt like your duchy face needed an improvement", but his plans vanished the second he grabbed his handkerchief to help Daniel clean up and Dan started to cry and recoiled from his touch. The man ran away as fast as he could and hid in one of the supply closets, utterly terrified.

The angel made his way to that same closet and without opening it, asked Dan "Come on, Daniel. It was just a bit of coffee, don't be such a baby about it" He was genuinely getting worried, but he'd never actually admit it. As Dan's breath got harsher, the Devil remembered something from weeks ago. After leaving the terrified suspect to Chloe, he had heard the door to the room next to the interrogation one, and after that Dan was running out of the station as if the Devil was on his heels.

"Allright, Daniel... Dan, I think I know what this is about. You saw me the other day in the interrogation room, didn't you?" The only response he got was Dan's difficult breathing. "I'm going to take that as a yes. You must know that I'd never hurt you, right? I mean... you've known for two weeks and I haven't done anything to harm anyone" Dan's breath started to calm down and Lucifer took it as a good sign. When his breath got back to normal he opened the closet and looked up at Lucifer's eyes with red circles around his own, proof that he had cried. "You really mean it?" Said the man with a shaky voice.

"Yes... We are kind of friends, aren't we?" And then, finally, Daniel understood everything and went back to his things, not being scared anymore.


End file.
